unitedparamountnetworkupnfandomcom-20200214-history
WTOG
WTOG, channel 44, is a television station in St. Petersburg, Florida. Formerly owned by Viacom Corporation, WTOG served as the Tampa Bay Area station for the co-owned United Paramount Network. Its transmitter is located in Riverview, Florida. History WTOG was largely unaffected by the affiliation swaps of 1994, which saw longtime CBS affiliate WTVT switch to Fox, WFTS going to ABC and longtime ABC affiliate WTSP go to CBS, but WTOG did become a charter UPN affiliate, aligning itself with the network at its launch in 1995. As with its days as a Fox affiliate, WTOG continued to program a traditional independent format during the day, with UPN programming shown during prime time. In the early 90's, WTOG still was running mostly cartoons both old and recent, classic sitcoms, recent sitcoms, drama shows, and older movies. Paramount Stations Group, a subsidiary of Viacom (with which Hubbard had co-owned the All News Channel) purchased the station in the Spring of 1996, swapping NBC affiliates WNYT in Albany, New York and WHEC in Rochester, New York to Hubbard in the process. Paramount wanted to get rid of its non-UPN stations. This made WTOG the first O&O in Tampa Bay. Soon after taking control, Paramount changed WTOG's on-air branding to "UPN44", which it kept for the remainder of UPN's run. By the late 1990s, older sitcoms and older cartoons made way for talk shows, court shows, and reality programs during the daytime. Recent cartoons, such as Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Garfield and Friends, DuckTales, Doug and Hercules: The Animated Series, and recent sitcoms, such as Charles in Charge, Step by Step, All in the Family, Cheers (later on WTTA and then WMOR), Family Matters, Sister, Sister, Grace Under Fire, Roseanne, The Simpsons, Friends, Seinfeld (now on WTTA), Mad About You and NewsRadio continued to air but movies also were eliminated almost completely. Viacom bought CBS in 2000. Children's Programming Schedules 1994-1995 season (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - The Woody Woodpecker Show 6:30 AM - Conan the Adventurer 7:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 7:30 AM - Sonic the Hedgehog 8:00 AM - Mighty Max 8:30 AM - Transformers: Generation 2 (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Gilligan's Island 2:30 PM - The Pink Panther 3:00 PM - Darkwing Duck 3:30 PM - Goof Troop 4:00 PM - Bonkers (Mon-Thurs) Gargoyles (Fri) 4:30 PM - Aladdin 1995-1996 season (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - The Woody Woodpecker Show 6:30 AM - Aladdin 7:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 7:30 AM - Mighty Max 8:00 AM - Highlander: The Animated Series 8:30 AM - Littlest Pet Shop (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Gilligan's Island 2:30 PM - Kid's Club 3:00 PM - Goof Troop 3:30 PM - Bonkers 4:00 PM - Aladdin 4:30 PM - Gargoyles (Mon-Thurs) Timon & Pumbaa (Fri) 1996-1997 season (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Timon & Pumbaa (Mon) Quack Pack (Tues-Thurs) Mighty Ducks (Fri) 6:30 AM - Amazin' Adventures 7:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 7:30 AM - Power Block 8:00 AM - The Mask 8:30 AM - Captain Planet and the Planeteers (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - Darkwing Duck 3:30 PM - Gargoyles 4:00 PM - Aladdin 4:30 PM - Timon and Pumbaa (Mon) Quack Pack (Tues-Thurs) Mighty Ducks (Fri) (SATURDAYS) 6:00 AM - Sing Me a Story With Belle 6:30 AM - Dream Big 7:00 AM - Bayside 7:30 AM - Sky Dancers 8:00 AM - All Dogs Go to Heaven, the Series 8:30 AM - Gladiators 2000 9:00 AM - WMAC Masters 9:30 AM - Gilligan's Island (SUNDAYS) 7:00 AM - Street Sharks 7:30 AM - Skysurfer Strike Force 8:00 AM - Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys 8:30 AM - Street Sharks 9:00 AM - Jumanji 9:30 AM - The Mouse and the Monster 10:00 AM - The Incredible Hulk 10:30 AM - Bureau of Alien Detectors 1997-1998 season September 15 - Mid 1998 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 7:30 AM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 8:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Toon Town Kids 2:30 PM - DuckTales 3:00 PM - 101 Dalmatians 3:30 PM - Mighty Ducks (Mon-Tues) Quack Pack (Wed-Fri) 4:00 PM - Breaker High 4:30 PM - Sweet Valley High Last Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 7:30 AM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 8:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Cheers 2:30 PM - Toon Town Kids 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Family Matters 1998-1999 season First Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 7:00 AM - Pokemon 7:30 AM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 8:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Cheers 2:30 PM - Toon Town Kids 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Family Matters September 14, 1998 - May 28, 1999 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Toon Town Kids 7:00 AM - Pokemon 7:30 AM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 8:00 AM - Garfield and Friends 8:30 AM - Step by Step (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Family Matters May 31 - August 27 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Toon Town Kids 7:00 AM - Pokemon 7:30 AM - Sailor Moon 8:00 AM - Dragon Ball Z 8:30 AM - Step by Step (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Family Matters Last Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Dragon Ball Z 7:00 AM - Pokemon 7:30 AM - Sailor Moon (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Family Matters 1999-2000 season September 6 - December 3 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Dragon Ball Z 7:00 AM - Sailor Moon 7:30 AM - Step by Step (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - Hercules 3:30 PM - Doug 4:00 PM - Sabrina, the Animated Series 4:30 PM - Recess December 6 - Early 2000 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Charles in Charge 6:30 AM - Dragon Ball Z 7:00 AM - Sailor Moon 7:30 AM - Step by Step (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - Doug 3:30 PM - Recess 4:00 PM - Sabrina, the Animated Series 4:30 PM - Recess Category:Viacom Stations Category:BKN Stations